


Estimulante

by Ulquii



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: After chapter, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, First Kiss, LMAO, Love, M/M, This shit's in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: Pero no podía evitarlo. Y cada vez que él brotaba en sus pensamientos, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban en emoción o ansiedad o expectativa. Quizás las tres al mismo tiempo.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Estimulante

Había sido estúpido.

Su corazón latiendo por alguien tan molesto como He Tian.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Y cada vez que él brotaba en sus pensamientos, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban en emoción o ansiedad o expectativa. Quizás las tres al mismo tiempo.

La emoción podía mantenerla controlada, incluso pretender que era miedo, adrenalina corriendo por su sangre por estar asustado en vez de emocionado.

La ansiedad era un poco más difícil. Su cabeza casi siempre haciéndole pensar en cosas fuera de su control, en cosas que podrían suceder y por las que no podría hacer nada al respecto. Su respiración ce aceleraría y sus manos temblarían. Pero pretender que estaba bien y no había nada que le preocupara estaba bien. Sólo se ahogaría por sí solo en vez de hablarlo en voz alta.

La expectativa, sin embargo, era algo completamente fuera de sus manos. No podía evitar el temblor de sus piernas, los escalofríos en su piel, la cosquilleante sensación de anticipación. No podía controlar la forma en la que su interior se torcía para salir de su cuerpo y su corazón saltándose un latido y golpeando más rápido y fuerte para recuperarse de ello.

Era lo que más odiaba de todo porque era lo único que lo congelaba. Lo único que hacía su cuerpo quedarse quieto completamente, esperando por el final.

Fue lo que lo paralizó en los brazos de He Tian, piernas alrededor de su cintura, trasero sostenido por su mano y sus rostros tan cerca GuanShan se arrepentía de haber jalado su suéter sobre sus cabezas, asustado de que su pandilla o cualquier otra persona lo viese tan vulnerable en las manos de He Tian.

—Oh—Tian había respirado cuando sus ojos se encontraron hacía unos segundos, mirando a GuanShan como si fuese él quien lo estaba cargando en lugar de al revés—. Hola.

Furia burbujeó dentro de las costillas de GuanShan ante el tono casual en su voz.

—Jódete—siseó, apenas moviéndose, y se exaltó cuando sintió una de las manos de He acariciar el costado de su torso, bajo su suéter, afortunadamente sobre su camisa—. ¿Qué estás-?

—Oye, pequeño Mo— Tian murmuró, repentinamente privado, íntimo, como si no estuvieran afuera de su escuela donde todos podrían verlos, como si el suéter de Mo proporcionara una privacidad apropiada de las miradas ajenas—, si puedo preguntar.

Mo gruñó, torciéndose de la misma forma que sus órganos internos hacían en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?—siseó, y entonces la mano de Tian estuvo en su hombro, en su cuello y luego en su nuca, dedos entrelazándose en su cabello corto y haciéndolo temblar.

—¿Este fue tu plan desde un principio?— Tian preguntó, burla colgando de sus palabras.

GuanShan frunció el ceño, queriendo preguntar, queriendo refutarlo sin siquiera saber lo que He hablaba, pero sentir un suspiro de Tian acariciando sus labios hizo su respiración entrecortarse.

Emoción disfrazado de miedo, ansiedad corriendo por sus pensamientos, expectativa haciéndolo congelarse y quizás inclinarse un poco en el espacio de He.

Fue breve. Una simple caricia entre sus labios. Pero la dulce sensación corrió desde su boca besada hasta el centro de su pecho, la punta de sus dedos, el color rojo en su cara.

GuanShan tomó un respiro tembloroso, abriendo los ojos sin saber cuándo los cerró, y encontró los de Tian parpadeando hacia sus labios. Gris se veía plata a pesar de la falta de luz, haciendo a Mo perder más el aliento, haciéndolo sentir más ligero. Estaba casi agradecido que He Tian lo tenía en sus brazos, no confiando que sus rodillas sostuvieran su peso.

—Oh—repitió Tian cuando sis ojos se encontraron, como si el beso fue sólo un sueño húmedo compartido en medio segundo. GuanShan casi se convence de que no sucedió—. Wow.

Mo tragó. Quizás la emoción, ansiedad y expectativa es algo que odia demasiado. Pero el post es casi igual de estimulante. 


End file.
